La boda de ella
by Sekai-Nakamura
Summary: ¿Que harías si la mujer a la que más quieres se casará pero no contigo? ¿ Impedirías la boda o solo le darías tus bendiciones?


Hola a todos! Hoy he escrito esto mientras estaba tumbada en el sofá. primero de todo, Glee no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes (lastima). Espero que os guste :)

* * *

Ella era su luna, su sol, sus estrellas, ella era toda su vida. Recordaba todos sus momentos juntos como si fueran muy lejanos, recuerdos de un pasado que parecía muy alejado de ese momento, de la realidad, la cruda realidad. Ella era la persona que más quería en todo el mundo y se iba a casar, a desaparecer de su vida. Se ató mejor el nudo de la corbata. A quien iba a engañar, no sabia como ponerse la maldita y estúpida corbata. En ese momento, su hermanastro Kurt (Finn lo consideraba un hermano) asomó la cabeza por detrás de la puerta, pidiéndole permiso para entrar. Parecía que el tiempo no había pasado para él, seguía manteniendo su frondoso cabello repeinado con laca, sus ojos grandes y azules y esas facciones finas que en un pasado le habían hecho ganar el sobrenombre de "Porcelana". Su traje (nada estrambótico para el desconcierto de su hermano) estaba impecable haciendo un claro contraste con el suyo, que estaba hecho un autentico desastre. Se notaba su nerviosismo por sus temblorosas manos, sus ojos humedecidos por haber llorado y su sonrisa nerviosa y completamente falsa. Quizá sentía más nervios que el mismo Finn, después de todo pasaba por una situación similar en ese momento. Muchos la creían rara (la situación me refiero) pero algunos (y por algunos me refiero a Blaine y a Kurt) la veían predecible. Kurt alargó su sonrisa al ver la corbata de su hermano y le ordenó que se sentara mientras él le arreglaba un poco el traje.

-¿Nervioso?-preguntó el chico gay con una ceja alzada aunque la respuesta era más que obvia y a Finn se le hizo incluso estúpida.

-Mas que nada triste...-Kurt no comentó nada al respecto y siguió peleándose con la maldita corbata- ¿Donde esta Blaine?

-Con el novio-respondió con algo de tristeza- Esto ya esta. Estas muy guapo Finn.

-Gracias-sonrío de lado como hacia cuando estaba muy nervioso-¿Y ya la has visto?

-¿A quien?-fingió no saber a quien se refería pero su sonrisa lo delataba. Finn pareció relajarse un poco.

-A ella.

-Oh si. Esta bellísima Finn y no lo digo por ser el padrino... Esta más guapa que nunca y mira que eso es difícil porque ella siempre esta... radiante.

-¿Y Tommy? ¿Esta guapo?-su voz sonó curiosa, deseando saber ese detalle. Después de todo es con quien se casaría ella. Kurt pareció algo sorprendido con esa pregunta pero solo sonrió con un deje de melancolía.

-Esta guapísimo- juntó las manos y cualquier rastro de tristeza pareció borrarse en ese instante-Se me han caído unas lagrimitas al verlo-Finn carcajeó ante ese dramatismo que tanto lo caracterizaba-Tendrías que ir a verla antes de la boda, sino Rachel siempre te lo recriminará.

-Lo se, lo se...-su voz sonó pesada- Pero se me hace difícil.

-Pues reúne todo el coraje que puedas y solo deséale que sea muy feliz. Es tu deber, lo sabes. Ahora si me disculpas, debo volver con Blaine. Ya sabes que oficiara la boda y esta muy nervioso. ¡Incluso más que nosotros dos juntos!-los dos rieron A veces Blaine también podía llegar a ser muy dramático- Se ha pasado desde esta mañana llorando y cuando hemos estado con Tommy... Solo faltaba que le llenara el traje de mocos. Nos vemos en la ceremonia Finn.

-Adiós Kurt. Y gracias por todo.

-Para eso están los hermanos- y sonrió antes de salir con paso acelerado.

Finn abrió la puerta de par en par para verla a ella (aunque no estaba muy convencido de querer hacerlo), más preciosa que nunca, más bella que cualquier actriz de cine o televisión. Su cabello marrón, más ondulado que de costumbre, su cuerpo delgado (pero no demasiado) que se veía realzado por el blanco y ceñido vestido, sus ojos marrones detrás del fino velo... Finn se quedó con la boca abierta, contemplándola con todo el amor que un hombre puede sentir por una mujer, deseando poder estrecharla entre sus grandes brazos e incluso besarle la frente cosa que ella odiaba. Al verlo en el espejo, la castaña se giró sonriéndole con profunda felicidad y sin un atisbo de nerviosismo. Ella se iba a casar, ella quería a Tom y él lo sabía.

-Estas preciosa...-apenas pudo murmurar. La chica sonrió más ampliamente-Kurt tenia toda la razón.

-Es un exagerado, lo sabes-la chica rió con ganas y a Finn le pareció la sonrisa más pura e inocente que nunca había escuchado.

-¿Estas segura de que te quieres casar?-preguntó en un momento dado después de unos segundos de silencio en los que se dedicó a hacer una fotografía mental de la chica. No quería que separara de su lado, le aterrorizaba solo la idea de que eso pasara. Ella lo miro con desaprobación mientras ponía los brazos en jarras.

-Lo hemos hablado miles de veces. Quiero a Tommy y me casaré con él.

-Solo quería asegurarme-miró hacia otro lado algo avergonzado- Solo quiero que seas feliz, es mi deber asegurarme.

Ella iba a replicar pero prefirió hacer algo antes. Y los dos a la vez, como si tuvieran una conexión o como si se hubieran leído el pensamiento, se abrazaron. Se abrazaron, con fuerza, con ganas, como si llevaran mucho tiempo conteniéndose. Ella lloró, él soltó unas lagrimas y luego rieron mientras a la vez lloraban. Una mujer interrumpió la bonita escena después de haber estado varios segundos observándoles.

-Ya es la hora-su voz sonaba suave, melódica, como la primera vez que Finn la había oído hacía ya algunos años- Tommy esta muy apuesto cariño, seréis muy felices juntos. No para de repetir lo bella que seguro que estas y como lo dice muy serio la verdad es que hace mucha gracia-la novia hizo un puchero- Y Kurt parece una magdalena de tanto llorar.

-Bueno, me han dicho que Blaine tampoco esta en sus mejores momentos-comentó Finn mientras la recién llegada se acomodaba a su lado, muy apegado a él mientras observaba a la novia con mucha felicidad.

-Recuerda que es su hijo el que se casa-Finn le pasó el brazo por la espalda- y nada más y nada menos que con nuestra preciosa hija, Finn.

-Si, Tommy es un chico afortunado- Kurt y Blaine habían llamado a su hijo adoptivo Tom en honor a Tom Cruise, protagonista de la película que habían ido a ver justo antes de que Blaine le pidiera matrimonio a su novio.

-Y desde pequeña te has llevado muy bien con él. Todos sabíamos que llegaría este día.

-Y no...-las dos chicas rieron a carcajada limpia mientras Finn se ponía de morros- a ella le perdono que se ria de mi, pero tu Rachel...

-Perdona Finny Delfini- sabia que odiaba ese estúpido mote desde el instituto y solo lo usaba con él cuando quería hacerlo rabiar- Es la hora cariño- Finn se tensó y la chica asintió- Debo ir a sentarme. Adiós, nos vemos en unos segundos-besó los labios de manera rápida de su marido y en al mejilla a su hija antes de irse. El ambiente se quedó callado unos segundos hasta que la novia habló.

-Papa, quiero decirte que esto no cambiara nuestra relación para nada. Iré a visitaros lo máximo posible y se que Tommy te cae bien, lo conoces desde que era un renacuajo... Jugaremos juntos a fútbol americano, veremos partidos juntos y cantaremos los tres como en los viejos tiempos. Tommy también puede cantar con nosotros. Canta muy bien, después de todo a sido entrenado por tío Blaine y tío Kurt y... bueno papa, que te quiero mucho y no quiero que nada cambie ¿vale?-sus ojos acuosos conmovieron su padre el cual solo pudo volver a abrazarla y musitar antes de que un nudo en la garganta le impidiera hablar:

-Vale. Yo también te quiero Barbra.

* * *

Lo se, odio el nombre de Barbra pero me hizo gracia que le pusieran el nombre de la ídolo de Rachel. Dejar que os expliqué bien al situación, como Kurt y Finn ni siquiera son hermanos de sangre y Tommy es un hijo adoptivo... no tienen ningún parentesco en uno con el otro y por lo tanto se pueden casar. La verdad es que me encariñado con Tommy y con Barbra :( Quizá haga una historia con los hijos de los miembros del Glee Club (quizá).

No sean tímidos y comenten todo lo que quieran!


End file.
